


Unexpected Bonds

by spaceorphan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Lots and lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: An older Steve Rogers becomes a surrogate grandfather to Tony Stark's daughter Morgan.  Over the years, they bond and grow and learn a few things from each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Caution - Spoilers for Avengers Endgame**

**Year - 2024**

Steve Rogers rarely makes public appearances, but when he’s asked by Pepper (Potts-)Stark to attend her private gathering marking the year anniversary of the passing of her late husband, Steve accepts the invitation.  It’s a happier occasion than Steve might have expected, but delightfully so. Reconnecting with those he hasn’t seen in a long time is uplifting now that he’s rightfully getting up there in age. Still, Steve takes some time for himself, and relaxes on a bench near the Starks’ cabin, looking out on a peaceful lake.  

There’s laughter and chatter drifting from the house.  And then he hears footsteps coming in his direction. He had expected someone to come out and check on him, they all seem to fuss over him now, as if hadn’t been nearly one-hundred the first time they met him.  But instead of Sam or Rhodey or Clint, it’s Tony Stark’s six-year-old daughter Morgan, caught up in her own imaginary world, zig-zagging down the path.

She’s chattering to herself as she goes from tree to rock to blade of grass, inspecting each thing that catches her attention with a high level of curiosity.  But it’s only for a second or two before something else catches her eye and she’s off on a new quest. Steve has never really been around children, he’s not quite sure what to expect when the young girl inevitably will notice he’s there.  He smiles faintly as he watches her.

Morgan comes to the lake, investigating a frog who’s jumped onto the bank.  She catches him in her hands and speaks to him deliberately, and looks him over with the same bit of inquisitiveness she seems to have for everything.  Steve vaguely wonders if Tony had been like this as a kid, and thinks it's a shame that he didn’t keep in touch with Howard after he married Tony’s mom. What a sight that might have been - seeing the great Tony Stark as a strange and curious child.  

Morgan steps away from the lake, frog still in her hands, when she looks up and sees him.  

“You’re saved for now,” she whispers to the frog before letting him go.  Then looks back to Steve, eyeing him carefully. He smiles kindly at her, not wanting to scare her.  But Morgan Stark is anything but a shy kid. She approaches with purpose. “Hello, I am Morgan Stark.” She holds out her hand, mimicking, most likely, what she sees the adults do.  

“Steve Rogers,” Steve says, indulging her by firmly shaking her hand.  

She’s satisfied with the gesture, and comes to stand right up to him, so that they’re squarely face to face.  “Have we met?”

“We have met!” Steve says.  “But you might not remember me.  You were young. Younger.”

She leans her head in closely, her brown eyes wide.  She reaches out to his face, and smoothes the wrinkles of his cheeks with her hands.  She’s deep in thought, thinking hard, harder than he’d expect a six-year-old to do. For a moment, he sees Tony in her eyes, and it startles him.  Tony may no longer be with them, but his legacy lives on in sometimes unexpected ways.

“You’re Captain America,” she says.  

This surprises him, too.  “I was, yes. How did you know that?”  

“I have a picture of you and Daddy,” she replies as if it’s the most obvious fact.

“Oh, I see.”  When did he and Tony ever take a photo together? In uniform no less.  The girl was astute, though.

“It’s in Daddy’s office,” she continues, climbing on the bench to sit next to him.  “Mommy said I shouldn’t go in there. But I sneak in. Sometimes when I miss Daddy a lot, I sneak in his office and it’s like he’s there.  And I don’t miss him as much.”

Steve’s heart breaks just a little for her.  He knows what it is to lose a parent so young.  “I’m sorry,” he says. He’s not sure how else to comfort her.

“You’re old,” Morgan says shrewd in her observation.  

It’s such an abrupt change in conversation that Steve actually lets out a laugh.  “Yes, I am.”

“Do you have any grandchildren?”

Steve shakes his head.  “I’m afraid I don’t.”

“I don’t have any grandfathers, either,” Morgan purses her lips together, again deep in thought.  A moment later, she curls her arms around his and snuggles close. “You can be my grandfather and I can be your granddaughter and then we’ll be okay because we have each other to look out for.”

He’s touched.  It’s amazing how unexpected Morgan is turning out to be, but then again, Tony always managed to throw curveballs his way.  It shouldn’t be a surprise when his daughter does the same thing. “That would be nice,” he says, smiling broadly at the girl clinging to his arm.  “You can call me Grandpa Steve.”

She nods, and grins, and relaxes into his side.  “Can you tell me a story, Grandpa Steve?”

“Yes, of course I can.  What would you like to hear?”

“An adventure story.”  

“Alright then, let me tell you about the time I helped your dad fight the aliens in New York City…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Year - 2027**

He hears her before he sees her, running at an unhurried pace, shouting out to no one in particular as she plays her game.  

“I’ll get you, you stupid aliens.”  Steve turns from his seat on the bench to see nine-year-old Morgan, palm up to the sky, shooting at the imaginary bad guys.  Bang. Bang-bang. She’s wearing what looks like an arm piece to a very old Iron Man suit, and does the sound effects as she picks off her foes.  “That’s right you stay down,” she says, stomping her foot on the ground.

Steve chuckles to himself as she plays, ah youthful energy.  She bounces down the path, and rolls along the dirt in a most dramatic fashion. She then pauses, scoping the area out, making sure that the coast is clear before she makes a final leap over to the patch of grass the bench is on.  Morgan notices him, her eyes growing wide, but he doesn't pull her out of the game. Instead, she pulls him into it.

“Grandpa Steve, shield yourself!  Here use this!” she cries, throwing him an imaginary shield.  He pretends to catch it, and holds it up over his face. “I’ll take down the rest of them.”  She sounds off another clang and thud and pew-pew and then poses, her hand held out. “I think my work here is done.”

Steve smiles fondly at her.  “You’ve done a pretty impressive job.  I’m not sure what I would have done without you here.”  

Morgan nods, as she comes to sit on the bench with him.  “I am pretty resourceful.”

“So, what do we have here?” Steve takes a look at her left arm.  It really is an old Iron Man arm piece, though scuffed up, slightly rusted, and parts missing.  The hand receptor is completely broken, but that’s probably for the better.

“Just my suit,” Morgan says with a shrug.  “My dad gave it to me. Before he died.”

A tiny, mischievous grin crosses Morgan’s face. He knows that grin.  That’s Tony’s ‘I’m up to something’ grin. God, Pepper must have her hands full with this one.  Granted, she could always handle Tony better than the rest of them. Maybe Morgan’s not as difficult.  Yet.

“Okay, I found it,” she gives in, after Steve stares her down.  

“When did you find it?”

“When I was looking for the helmet,” she says, as if that was obvious.  “Mom put all the suits in storage, but I knew there were a few parts out in the garage still.  Mom says she doesn’t want me to be playing with them, but she doesn’t know about it. Besides, I think dad would have been okay if I kept them safe.”  

“Uh-huh,” Steve nods.  He could easily see Tony giving his daughter a suit.  And Pepper objecting. And an argument ensuing. He lets out a sigh.  Sometimes he wishes he and Peggy had children. Sometimes he doesn’t. Would he have not let his kid have a shield?  Would Peggy? “So why were you looking for a helmet?”

Morgan’s grin fades as she looks down at the arm piece, and taps at the broken glass of the hand receptor.  “Cause I wanted it.”

There’s more she’s not telling him, and Steve hesitates whether or not to press her for more information.  They sit quietly on the bench for a moment, Morgan deep in thought, as if deciding if she’d like to say more.  She does, eventually.

“Jenny Salinger doesn’t believe Iron Man is my dad.”  

“What?” Steve can hardly believe that.  “Who’s Jenny Salinger?”

“Some girl in my class,” Morgan says, shrugging again, trying hard to pretend it’s no big deal.  “She said that my dad was just a guy who was pretending to be Iron Man, and that it was someone else entirely.  Like my dad was faking it or something.”

“Well, sounds like Jenny Salinger has no idea what she’s talking about,” Steve says.  

Steve’s seen the old footage, remembers Nick Fury showing him the video of that old press conference where Tony exclaimed that he was Iron Man pretty vividly.  His kid is the splitting image of him, how could anyone think…? But then, this girl from Morgan’s class is probably born after all that. Probably believes some stupid rumor brought about by ignorant parents.  Or maybe - just wants to hurt the girls’ feelings. He rubs Morgan’s back to comfort her.

“Who’s Iron Man?” Steve asks her.

Morgan tilts her head, and looks confused. “My dad.”

“Your dad Tony Stark, right? And who are you?”

“Morgan Stark.”  

“Yup.  And you don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”  

Morgan lifts head a little higher.  Proudly. “I don’t, do I.”

“Nope,” Steve smiled.  “And if anyone doesn’t believe you - you can tell them Captain America will come to your class and clarify.”  

Morgan lets out a laugh.  “They all think you’re dead, you know.”  

Steve gives a little shrug himself.  “Well, I am pretty ancient.”

Morgan’s eyes grow wide.  “Oh that reminds me! You were in my history book!  We read about you in my class. I didn’t say that you were my grandpa though.  It’s hard enough when Jenny Salinger is telling everyone that Iron Man isn’t my dad.”  

“Yeah, that can be rough,” Steve says.  He doesn’t like that this girl is getting to her.  But maybe he could cheer her up a little. “Did I ever tell you that I knew your grandfather?  Your real grandfather, your dad’s dad.”

“What?” Morgan looks at him in disbelief.  “You knew my real grandpa?”

“Yeah - before he was your dad’s dad though,” Steve says.  “How do you think I got my first shield?”

Morgan leans back on the bench to think it over.  “Have you been holding out on me, Grandpa Steve.”

Steve throws his head back with a laugh.  “Would you like me to tell you about him?”  

“Yeah - what was he like? Was he like dad? Did he invent stuff? Was he nice? Did he fight in the war and shoot nazis?”  She had a thousand questions all lined up for him.

Steve grins at her eagerness.  “Alright, calm down, I’ll tell you everything.  It was 1945, and I was with my friend Bucky at the great Stark Expo.”

“Wait, isn’t your friend Bucky the guy with the metal arm?”

“Yes?”

“How’d he get a metal arm?”

“I’ll get to that.”

“Did my real grandpa design that, too?  Like the shield?”

“Well, no, but your grandpa, Howard Stark, had just made the first flying car…”

“What??”


	3. Chapter 3

**2030**

Steve takes a moment to rest on his favorite bench overlooking the lake. Age is finally beginning to catch up to him, and he just can’t stand for long periods of time any more.  But that’s okay. It’s bright and sunny and just cool enough that the tuxedo he’s wearing isn’t too stifling. Behind him he hears the soft sounds of the jazz band playing, of the wedding guests laughing and mingling, and of a certain 12-year-old’s heavy steps to join him.  

He doesn’t have to look up to see that it’s her.  She’s silent as she plops herself down on the bench, arms crossed over her chest.  In many ways, Morgan reminds him of Pepper - she’s tall and thin and has a good head on her shoulders.  But that disgruntled look is pure Tony. 

“You look lovely today, Morgan,” he says, nudging her with her elbow.  And she does, dressed in a navy blue dress to match that of the others in the wedding party.  Her hair is done nicely in a braid over her shoulder. “Flower girl is an important position.  You did a good job.” 

“It was embarrassing,” she says in a huff.  “Flower girls are usually babies.” 

“I think it was important to them that you were a part of it,” Steve says.  

Morgan lets out a grunt.  “I hate weddings. Especially this one.”  

She looks over her shoulder, back at the crowd.  Steve turns as well to see that people have gathered in a circle to watch the bride and groom share their first dance.  Morgan’s watching intently, a little envious even. Steve knows a crush when he sees one, and smiles to himself. 

“I thought you were happy for them,” Steve reminds her.  Just yesterday, she had been going on about how excited she was, and how she had been looking forward to everyone seeing her as she walked down the aisle.  Of course, Steve also knows that Morgan often lives in her own fantasy world, and the idea that this isn’t her own fairy tale wedding is finally catching up to her.  

“I am,” she says, a little too forcibly.  “But they’re, like, a brother and sister to me.  And it’s like my brother and sister are getting married.  And that’s just gross.” 

Across the lawn, the groom dips the bride, and gives her a long kiss.  The crowd cheers. Morgan looks at them longingly. 

“Like a brother, huh?” Steve teases.  

Morgan gives him a sharp look, blushing deeply.  

Steve lets out a laugh.  “Well, you know who else didn’t like weddings?”  

“Dad?” Morgan offers easily.  

“Oh, no, not your dad,” Steve says, amused.  “I can’t say how romantic or not he was. But he was definitely charming, and loved extravagance.  Your parents’ wedding was lovely. What little I saw of it.” 

Morgan’s attention had been gained.  “Really? Well then who?” 

“My wife.”  

Morgan’s eyes grow wide, as if she had completely forgotten that Steve once had been married.  “Your wife?”

“Yes, Peggy,” Steve smiles faintly, as he thinks of her.  She’s beginning to fade now, he can’t quite remember the sound of her voice anymore.  But he can still see her bright smile. Her wide eyes. The way she looked first thing in the morning when they woke beside each other.    

“Grandpa Steve, how come you don’t talk about her very much?” He appreciates Morgan’s genuine curiosity.  

“Well,” he lets out a sigh.  “Sometimes we keep the most special parts of ourselves close to the heart.”  

“Oh,” Morgan thinks it over.  She’s too young, Steve thinks, to really understand.  But she’ll get there. “And she didn’t like weddings?” 

“Not really,” Steve says.  “She didn’t like to have a big fuss over things that could be handled practically.”  

“Did you have a wedding though?”  

“Kind of,” Steve says.  “We eloped. Went right to a Justice of the Peace and he married us right on the spot.  However, later that year, we did have a nice fancy party for all our friends. Peggy might not have been big on weddings, but I have a soft spot for them.”  

“Well then why didn’t you have one?” Morgan asks, confused.  

“Because what I wanted more in life was for her to be happy,” Steve says.  Morgan seems to understand, and let’s the quiet moment lie. 

“I am happy for them,” she finally says with a nod back to the bride and groom.  “I mean, maybe I’m not happy, but I want them to be. And, you know, I’m sure you’re wife was happy.  I mean. You are pretty special, Grandpa Steve.” 

His heart is warmed.  “Why thank you for that,” he says.  “You know, you do remind me of her a little bit.  She was as stubborn as you are. But also gentle and kind.  You also look a little like her as well - dark hair, dark eyes.  Absolutely gorgeous.” 

“So, she looked like a female version of my dad?” Morgan teases.  

Steve throws his head back with a howl of laughter.  “Oh goodness, no.” 

“I know,” Morgan cracks a grin.  “I’ve seen the photos of her at your home.  She was very beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you miss her?” 

“Every day.”  

Morgan plays with the hem of her dress.  “So, like how I miss my dad,” she says quietly.   

Steve reaches out for her hand.  “I can’t say that it gets any easier with age.  But having someone who understands is important.”

Morgan doesn’t say a word, but squeezes his hand hard.  

Steve takes in a deep breath, as a breeze rolls through.  “So, you know what my wife did like?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Dancing,” Steve grins at her.  “Do you know how to dance?” 

Morgan shakes her head.  

“Well, let me show you.”  Steve goes to stand, moving slowly, since his body just isn’t what it used to be.  Morgan knows to help him, and let’s him lean on her a little to get standing up straight.  Steve, in turn, shows her the correct position for dancing, her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her waist, and begins to sway back and forth.  She closes in the space naturally, and leans her head on his chest, letting him sway the both of them back and forth. “See, it’s not hard at all,” Steve says.  

Morgan lets out a happy sigh as they rock to the soft tempo from the band a yard away.  Steve closes his eyes, and let’s himself remember, all those years ago, all those shared dances in the living room, holding each other close - time having no meaning as they just enjoyed each other’s company.  His heart begins to ache a little, but he’s glad he’s here with Morgan now - that he has something to pass on to her. Morgan holds onto him surely, trusting him completely, and it’s a nice feeling having someone to dance with again.  

“Excuse me, can we cut in?”  

Steve opens his eyes to see that a beaming Peter Parker and his new wife MJ had come down to greet them.  

“Ah, Peter, MJ, congratulations.”  Steve breaks from Morgan, to shake Peter’s hand, and give MJ a kiss on the cheek.  Morgan hides slightly behind Steve, but Steve brings her around. “I was just teaching Morgan how to dance.”  

Peter’s eyes light up.  “Oh, well, you’re probably better than I am already - I have two left feet.  Aunt May tried to teach me once, but I really am hopeless.” 

“You were lovely today,” MJ says to Morgan.  “A perfect flower girl.” 

Morgan forces a smile to her lips.  “Well, I wanted the best for you.” 

“And look at you,” Peter says, looking her over.  “A positively stunning young woman.” 

“Well, of course I am,” Morgan says, her head held high.  “I am a Stark.” 

“Would you like to join me in a dance?” Peter asks - holding his arm out for her.  Morgan flushes, and looks to Steve, and then to MJ, both of whom nod approval. 

“Okay,” she says, and latches on to him.  “I’ll show you how Grandpa Steve taught me.” 

“That would be delightful,” Peter says.

“You’ll have to look out for your husband, Mrs. Parker,” Steve teases, as they watch Morgan latch onto Peter as they head back up the path.  “Seems he’s got quite the admirer.” 

“It’s Ms, Captain Rogers,” she corrects, but kindly so.  “But yes, I can definitely understand the sentiment. I’ll have to admit, I’m kind of smitten myself.”  

Steve lets out a laugh, and holds his arm out for her.  “Would you do a kindness, and share a dance with an old man, Ms. Parker?” 

“I would be honored, Captain Rogers,” MJ says.  “But only if you’d do me a favor.”

“What’s that?” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but could you tell me about your wife?  I mean you were married to the great Peggy Carter?” 

Steve’s heart swells.  “I’d love to.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**2033**

Steve leans on his cane, a little drowsy.  He won’t be able to stay too long tonight, but Pepper insists that coming out to visit does them both good, which is probably true.  Besides, he would never turn down a good meal. He’s come a little early, Pepper’s still in the kitchen prepping dinner, and Morgan will be a few minutes coming home from school.  So, he takes the moment to enjoy the breeze and warm evening. And closes his eyes for a bit of rest. 

He’s woken, suddenly, but the arrival of 15-year-old Morgan plopping her self on the bench next to him.  He’s a little drowsy coming out of it, but notices she’s upset. She doesn’t say hello, or acknowledge that he’s even there, just sits tensely staring out at the water.  He doesn’t try to engage, knowing well that when Morgan wants to talk, she will. 

“This is a shit day,” she says, eventually, almost muttering to herself.  

Steve takes a heavy breath.  Morgan’s always been a wall of emotion - he’s not always able to withstand it, but he tries.  

“I like your haircut,” he says, referring to the fact that she had chopped all her hair off and now has a pixie cut.

“Mom hates it,” she scoffs, running a hand through it.  “She thinks I’m rebelling or something. She just doesn’t get it sometimes.  I just… wanted something different.” 

She does look nice, albeit more like Tony, and Steve can’t help but wonder if that was the point.  “It’s okay to want that,” he says. 

She lets out a heavy sigh, and turns her head revealing a freshly bruised right eye.  

Steve isn’t entirely shocked.  “Do you want to talk about it?” he nods up to her eye.  

She works her jaw a bit.   “Some asshole at school said that Starks were only responsible for genocide.  I beat the shit out of him. I guess he got one good punch in.” 

“Morgan…”

“People didn’t like my dad much, did they?” she asks suddenly.  She stares him down firmly, though he’s unsure of what kind of answer she really wants.  

“He was… he could be…” he thinks about it carefully.  “How do you remember him?”

She digs her foot into the ground.  “I don’t much anymore. Just bits and pieces, and the messages he left behind.  He was my hero growing up. But the more I learn…”

“Your dad was a hero,” Steve interjects.  “And don’t ever let anyone take that away from you, okay?”

“Okay,” Morgan lets out a sniffle.  Her eyes begin to well up, but she holds it back.  “I don’t think people like me much either.” 

“Morgan…”

“You don’t have to say it,” Morgan says, looking up to the sky.  “You’re my Grandpa Steve - you have to like me. But most people, I just don’t think that they do.  And, well, maybe, maybe I am more like dad than I know? And, it’s fine. Really it’s fine. Because someday I’m going to be a hero, too, just like he was.  And I’d be one now - but stupid Cassie Lang says I’m too young for the Young Avengers. Apparently, there’s an age limit or something.” 

Steve may agree with Cassie Lang, but he knows Morgan handles ‘no’ about as well as Tony ever did.  

“It’s utter shit, too,” Morgan says, anger rising in her voice.  “Do you know how old Pete was when he started? He told me he was bit by that spider at fifteen.  Well, I’m fifteen - and probably smarter than he was at that age.” 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Steve says.  “I think Peter likes to glorify those years, at least when he’s telling his stories.  It wasn’t easy for him. And it wouldn’t be easy for you. Give it a few years, get through school, I’m sure Cassie Lang will…” 

“You don’t get it,” Morgan snaps.  “See, I have a plan. I’m gonna keep trying to get on Cassie’s squad.  I’m developing some tech using stuff from dad’s old stuff, so I could easily have a suit and when I do she has to let me on.  And then I’m gonna get her to give me some of those Pym Particles, or maybe I’ll just steal them, I don’t know, and then I’m going to go back into the past and get my dad.”

“Oh, Morgan, no…”  

“Why not?” her eyes are filled with anger.  “You guys proved time travel’s possible right?  Maybe I can stop him from dying? Or bring him to the future or…”

“Morgan, you can’t change the past,” he argues.

“Why not?  Isn’t that what you did when you went back in time?” 

“That’s different?” 

“How?” 

“It just… is…” 

“You don’t get it!” she shouts.  “It’s not fair that you got to live a full life with the person you love, and dad had that taken away from him?  Mom did, too. And I…” Her words stumble as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks. “It’s not fair.”

Steve frowns, his heart breaking that he can’t give to her what she so desperately wants. He does understand - maybe more than she would ever know.  But the most he could do right now is comfort her. 

“Morgan,” he says calmly, reaching a hand to rub her shoulder.  I was put back in time to live the life I was supposed to live in the first place.  And it wasn’t all sunshine and roses and rainbows either. But your dad - he had already lived a good life.  And believe me, he didn’t want to leave you, or your mom, but he died a hero - he died protecting you so that you both, and everyone, could live their best lives.”

Morgan curled into him, now openly crying into his chest.  “It’s still not fair… I hate it, I hate it, I… If only I could…” 

“No,” Steve remains soft and gentle, holding her as tightly as his arms could allow.  “You couldn’t. And it sucks, I know, it really does suck. I’m sorry.” 

“I just miss him so much,” Morgan sobs.  

“I know… I know…” he lets her cry it out as he strokes her hair.  “You know, hey,” he brings her chin up so to look her square in the eye.  “Morgan, you have grown into a wonderful young person. I may not be your dad - but I am so proud of the person you’ve become, and I know your dad would be proud, too.”  

She breaks down again, this time into her hand, trying to brush away her tears.  “Thank you,” she manages to say. 

“And remember - Captain America doesn’t give praise out lightly,” he says on a lighter note.  

She half laughs, half sobs, a slight smile on her face, as she settles once again against him.  “Hey, Grandpa Steve?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad I have you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Year - 2036**

Steve Rogers settles in his wheelchair.  It’s been a long day. A good day, but long.  He had been moving around a lot - many old faces to see again, a few new people to be introduced to, a warm and happy time, but he’s tired and wants to rest.  Age, it seems, has finally caught up to him.

He’s out at his usual spot by the lake, and closes his eyes to take it all in.  He let’s the sound of the lake wash over him, the gentle ripple of the water, the whistle of a slight breeze in the trees, a few birds cooing in the distance.  It is, perhaps, the last time he’ll be out there. Now that Morgan’s turned eighteen and moving out, Pepper, being older now herself, had wanted to live closer to the city.  The cottage hadn’t been be sold - but Steve doubts he’ll make it out there again.

“Grandpa Steve!  Grandpa Steve, are you asleep?” Morgan’s voice shakes him awake again.  She’s leaned over, checking, a worried expression on her face until he’s able to open his eyes fully and manage a smile.  “I’m surprised you’re still here.”

“I am. For now,” he says, half jokingly.  She’ll get it, maybe, in less than a year.

Morgan tilts her head, and a little confused by what he means.  “Uncle Rhodey taking you or should we call Mr. Barnes?”

“Rhodey,” he nods.  

“Oh, he should be done soon.  He’s helping Mom clean up,” she says, with a quick look to the house.  “I realize it’s probably rude to ditch your own graduation party, but everyone’s mostly gone, and Cassie Lang said she’d introduce me to some of the team, so totally doing that now.”  

“That’s good,” he says. “They’ll be lucky to have you on their team.”

“Grandpa Steve…” For a moment she looks almost bashful, and he’d say that it’s the little bit of Pepper coming out, but it’s something different.  It’s Morgan. Her own unique person. “Thank you. And thank you for coming out. I’m sorry we haven’t seen each other much lately, and I know you don’t like to leave your home that often.  But it means a lot to me that you came out. I can’t imagine…” she stops to think over her words carefully. “Even though I didn’t grow up with my dad - at least I had a pretty good grandpa.”  

His heart swells, he’s almost speechless.  “Well, I did my best.”

She gives him a kiss on the forehead, and squeezes her arms around his shoulders.  He notices something new in her hair, a red and gold streak standing out against the brown.  He takes a second to run his fingers through her hair, brushing all of it forward, over her shoulder.  

She smiles, and knows.  “It’s silly,” she says, trying to play it off as nothing.  “But I kind of like it.”

“It suits you,” he says.  “So - summer plans?”

Her eyes grow wide with excitement as she takes a seat next to him  Then begins to chatter a mile a minute, barely taking a breath between words.  “Oh my fucking god, Grandpa Steve - this summer is going to be insane.”

Steve’s grateful for her cheeriness.  When was the last time he saw her grin like that?  

“I mean first - I gotta figure out this stuff with Cassie and the team and I get to be trained.  Like I really need training - seriously. But she insists on teaching a Stark how to Superhero - so, fine.  But then I’m doing this internship with Reed Richards - he’s this super amazing scientist, like he might be kind of up there with Dad.  And he has a super hot brother-in-law.”

Steve chuckles a little, after the last bit stumbles out.  

“I, um, mean he’s literally hot - has fire power or something.  And, c’mon, he’s, like, Peter’s age.”

“Sure.”

“Anyway…” she continues.  “Peter wants me to babysit for his kids, and I’m not sure if I’m up to watching those little hellions.  They webbed me up in a chair last time I visited. But, I may be able to get out of it cause Dr. Banner said I could work a little with him, too, and that I might have a possibility of taking a trip out to space to meet Carol Danvers.  And I’m kinda freaking the fuck out over that - but maybe if I’m lucky I’ll get to meet Thor, too. Thor! I just can’t even... Did you ever get to go to space, Grandpa Steve?”

Had he? It’s been so long.  Oh, right, yes. “Once,” he says a bit solemnly.  “Wasn’t for me.”

“Oh,” she frowns slightly, but it’s not enough to take the wind out of her sails.  “Well, then, by the end of the summer I have my orientation for MIT. It’s not my favorite idea, but I know that Dad would come back and haunt me if I didn’t go to MIT.  Plus, I kind of want to go stand by the statue they have of Dad there just to see if anyone notices.”

Steve smirks.  “Isn’t the statue of Iron Man?”

“Grandpa Steve, c’mon,” she says, twirling the red and gold stripe in her hair.  “You know the resemblance is uncanny.”

Steve lets out a laugh.  

“Oh, but that reminds me, Uncle Rhodey and Captain America…” she stutters a moment at ‘Captain America’, but Steve nods.  He hasn’t been Cap in a long, long time. He gets it. But she still corrects herself. “I mean Sam. Sam and Uncle Rhodey have been helping me figure out some of Dad’s old suits - and check this out.”  

She holds her left hand out, and clenches her first, then uses her right hand to tap her glove.  The arm of an Iron Man-esque suit flows over her as if it were magic.

“It’s it cool?” she looks down at the suit with pure delight.  “I don’t quite get the nano-technology, but still…”

“It’s pretty cool.”  

“I’m still thinking of a name, Iron Maiden? Ironheart? I don’t know yet, not sure I like those.  There’s still time to think of something. But you know what the best part is? I was able to design a little something for myself.”  She holds her hand out towards him so he can see it - really see it. The star in the circle; the red, white and blue, he knows it very well.  The Captain America symbol.

He doesn't mean to get a little teary eyed, but he can’t help it.  He’s so incredibly touched by the gesture. And there it is - not just Tony’s legacy.  His legacy’s there, too. The next generation moving on and forward and lord knows he probably won’t be around this time next year to see what Morgan’s made of herself - but he knows in his heart that whatever it is will be good.  

“Well,” he says, breathlessly.  “I guess the world has it’s next Iron Man.”  

“You know, maybe that’s it,” she says, a little quieter.  She gives him a sturdy look, a little bit of pride in her eyes.  “I am the next Iron Man, aren’t I?”

He nods slowly, as she thinks it over.  And for a moment, he sees in her his old friend - lost in thought and excitement and planning about forty steps ahead of anything he could ever keep up with.  

“I’m going to be Iron Man, and it’s going to be awesome,” she says, absolutely delighted.  

He reaches out his hand to squeeze hers.  “Undoubtedly,” he says.

“Well, I have to be going.  There’s just… so much to do, oh my god...” she jumps up from the bench.  “Do you want me to roll you back up to the house?”

“No, I’d like to stay here for a little bit.”

“Alright, Grandpa Steve,” she says. “I’ll have Uncle Rhodey come and get you.   Oh, and before I forget, Mom’s insisting on having a big Thanksgiving this year, so I hope you’re able to come.”  

“I’ll see what I can do.  Congratulations, Morgan. I’m so incredibly proud of you.”  

She hugs him tightly again, and grants another kiss, this time on the cheek.  “Love you, Grandpa Steve.”

As she begins to head back up the path, he whispers a soft ‘Good-bye, Morgan’.  She stops for a moment up the path, as if she heard him and tilts her head - wondering.  Then, she breaks into a smile before heading up to the house.

Parting is hard.   His heart’s heavy with the thought.  But he’s had his share of tough good-byes.  They’ve both had, he supposes. Why not end on a happier note?

He looks out to the lake, the sun setting brilliantly on the water.  There’s a bit of wind, and then he feels it. A presence. As if someone else had sat there next to him.  

“I think I did alright,” he says softly.  “I mean, it was the least I could do. She turned out to be pretty amazing, Tony.  I’m looking forward to telling you all about it.”


End file.
